City Limits
|BGM = e21, kappa_06 (Void Park), kappa_14 (Neon Face World) |Primary = kappa |Map ID = 0786, 0789, 0790, 0961, 0967 }} The City Limits (果て, Hate, Limits) is an area accessible from the Escalator and the Highway. Features The City Limits is a fairly large area, defined by its appearance as a countryside highway, just at the edge of civilization. In some screens, the player can see out into the distance and take in the fields and setting sun. The main area starts off with two roadways separated by trees that meet to the south. North of the entrance is a barricade. As Urotsuki moves south along the road, the Green Prince, robed and crowned in purple, will become visible on the other, eastern, road. In the southern area, the barrier of trees is absent, so Urotsuki can cross to the eastern road. Interacting with the water in the southern end will take you to the Ocean Storehouse. Moving back north along this parallel road, the Prince will again become visible, this time on the first road. The Bat effect can be used to return to the first area to meet the Prince. He makes a sound when interacted with, and can be killed with the Chainsaw. At the end of the western road is a small rest stop with a barricade of cones at the left side. Past this barricade is a small, looping and inescapable room with an elephant-like creature at the center. This room has been blocked since update 0.110g. Going up the eastern road is a straightforward bridge path which ends in a car with its rear opened up. Interacting with the opened rear takes you to the Highway, and going further right leads to another straightforward path to the Void Park. Void Park By the name itself, this area is a small, looping environment with trees, stacked hollow blocks, and statues over a black space. Interacting with the streetlight next to the trees in a triangle formation will take you to Neon Face World if the Container Forest has been visited at least one time. Neon Face World Neon Face World is another looping area, filled with square faces of varying neon colors that give off different sounds when trod upon, in which the larger pattern of faces is a smiling one, and just southeast of it is another pattern forming a frowning face. Its appearance is reminiscent of Graffiti World and Neon World from the original Yume Nikki. The streetlight below the smiling face pattern will take you to a small section of Container Forest, where the open container is a one-way entrance to the main area. Directions Nexus → Gray Relic World → Escalator → City Limits Gallery Screenshot from 2018-09-02 11-32-52.png|First encounter with the Green Prince Screenshot from 2018-09-02 11-33-04.png|The place where the two roads meet Screenshot from 2018-09-02 11-33-28.png|Second encounter with the Green Prince void_park.png|A park in the middle of nowhere. neon_face_world.png|Familiar faces, familiar places. Category:Locations Category:Kappa Category:In Development